Te ayudo, para que me ayudes: sin ti
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: Ultimo cap. Podra Saga deterner al culpable? Se develara la identidad del asesino y sus absurdas razones. una venganza cumplida y un amor que resiste pese a todo.


sin ti.

Aclas: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Megumu Okada. En episodio G gaiden de Kanon cuenta que la relación con su hermano no fue de las más cordiales. "era alguien dominado y humillado" en sus palabras. Aquí una pequeña venganza…..

Saga estaba devastado. Tan pendiente de sí mismo, que no se percato que alguien los seguía….

Ni Kanon se atrevía a decir nada. Que Sabrina no estuviera solo significaba que para saga la tortura comenzaría otra vez.

Esto tenían que hablarlo. Tenían que decírselo al patriarca. Mu y Shaka se ofrecieron a hablar con el Gran Maestro, mientras Saga y Kanon se quedaban en la primera casa, custodiados por un Kiki ya adolecente.

Solo que cuando vio subir por la escalinata a Camus, no pudo contenerse.

Saga: Desgraciado!!! Que le hiciste??!! Donde te la llevaste??!! – con sus manos sobre su cuello asfixiándolo.

Camus: E…..Es..Está en el Hospital de Atenas. – luchando por hablar.

Kanon: ya suéltalo Saga!! – intentando que suelte al francés.

Camus: se que piensan que yo lo hice….. Pero no fui yo. Alguien tomo prestada mi armadura. – mientras se sobaba con la mano su cuello.

Saga: si tu no…. Quien más?? Te recuerdo que la armadura no va solita caminando a matar muchachitas!! – furioso, porque si no era él. Estaba encubriendo al responsable…. O era una treta para despistarlos.

Kiki: por Athena!! Fue Hyoga???—con estupor.

Camus: no lo sé. Puede ser algún aprendiz que expulse….. No quiero que sea Hyoga – cerrando los ojos como si fuese un mantra para sí mismo.

Saga: donde esta??—

Camus: en Siberia. Lo deje allí hace un mes. No puede ser el. No debe ser el. – cada vez más convencido de la inocencia de su alumno.

Sin decir más, Saga salió de la primera casa para ir l hospital. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos si lo que decía era cierto.

Al llegar al hospital fue con los policías que se arremolinaban en la entrada. Al saber quien era le dieron la indicación de la habitación. La encontró llena de tubos y catéter para suero. Uno de los médicos le entrego el informe completo y no le dio esperanzas de que recobrara el sentido pronto. Pese a que sus heridas iban sanando, la pérdida de sangre la había dejado en coma.

No necesita que recobrara el sentido…. Pues el alma de Sabrina estaba allí junto a su cuerpo. Mirándose a sí misma. El médico recibió un llamado de emergencias "misterioso", oportuno para que Saga platique sin verse ridículo hablando "solo".

Saga: que pasa, porque no entraste en tu cuerpo??—

Sabrina: no quiero. Tengo miedo…. Si vuelvo, sentiré dolor otra vez. Yo no puedo vivir con esto…. No puedo vivir después de esto. – con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Lagrimas de rabia, de impotencia.

Saga: mira, nadie puede decirte que sentir…. Pero si mueres es escapar, dejarlo ganar!!! Te necesitamos, muchas jóvenes necesitan que las salves… por favor. – comprendía perfectamente el fuerte trauma, pues en el reporte figuraba que había sido torturada por de todas las formas posibles y tenía muchas heridas defensivas.

Sabrina: te diré lo que recuerdo, reviviré el momento una vez más….. Solo con una condición. Que firmes la autorización para desconectarme. –

Saga: Qué?? No puedes hacer eso!!! Tú tienes que vivir, yo te amo.. – lo dijo sin pensarlo, pues quizás sería la última vez que la vería. No podría vivir quedándose con la duda.

Sabrina: Yo también me enamore de ti. Pero tú no te mereces esto. No mereces que descargue sobre ti toda la rabia, todo el resentimiento por lo que me paso. – acariciando su mejilla.

Saga: Cómo sabes que será así??!! Yo te voy ayudar…. Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante. Y volverás a confiar. Como tú me enseñaste a confiar en las personas. – mirándola a los ojos, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Sabrina: Tenemos un trato Saga… no me falles. – se reclino sobre su pecho y suavemente se puso en puntillas para alcanzar los labios de aquel hombre maravilloso. Su primer y último beso juntos….

Sabrina introdujo su mano en su cabeza y con su otra sujeta a la cálida mano de Saga. Revivió cada instante. La descripción física del asesino ; cabello negro azulado y ojos azul cobalto. Cada palabra que le dijo y sobre todo una frase que activo todos los sentidos de Saga: "tu eres un entremés, para un plato más sabroso y suculento. Cuando aprenda a cazar lechuza"…..

Saga salió corriendo del hospital, tenía que avisar. Tenía que cumplir con la misión que 13 años atrás no pudo….. La próxima era Saori…….

Saori caminaba ansiosamente alrededor de la fuente de Athena. Le pareció extraño que justamente el la citase en un lugar tan apartado en vez de la entrevista como era usual. Pero era una persona tan valiosa, tanto la había ayudado en el pasado que accedió sin sospechar nada.

Peno que debía estar en problemas, por lo que no quiso decirle a nadie, ser discreta era lo mejor…..

Cuando vio llegar a un hombre que parecía Camus, llevaba de hecho su armadura…. Pero era demasiado bajo para ser él.

Saori se acerco para verle mejor la cara.

Saori: que te pasa??!! Porque estas vestido así!! – instintivamente retrocedía, algo no estaba bien. Aquel hombre al que conocía bien no era el mismo de siempre…..

Saga pudo percibir el cosmos de su deidad pidiendo auxilio. Lo localizo en la fuente de Athena y abrió su portal dimensional para llegar a tiempo.

Vio como la maldita daga dorada resplandecía con la luz de la luna llena, alzada en forma amenazadora contra la diosa.

Desde las sombras una flecha dorada a toda velocidad, atravesó la mano que la sujetaba, haciendo que cayera al suelo retumbando en un eco.

Saga con su técnica de arrebatar los sentidos le quito el sentido de la vista…..

La peluca negra cayo, revelando el cabello rubio muy claro del responsable….

Saga: Hyoga!!! Cómo pudiste??!! – mientras asestaba otro golpe privándolo del sentido del tacto.

Hyoga se desplomó como el cadáver viviente que era. Mientras Aioros apuntaba con su arco hacia el cisne, cubriendo a Saori con su cuerpo.

Shaka con la conmoción, se acerco al lugar y tomo medidas. Destruir el único objeto en el mundo que amenaza con la vida de la diosa. Con su rosario recito un extraño mantra, y luego con su puño envuelto en el rosario, recientemente bendecido con la sangre de Athena, destruyo la daga para siempre.

Fue llevado ante Shion, que furioso se veía más imponente que nunca. Levanto con brusquedad el rostro de Hyoga jalándolo del cabello.

Shion: Dime, por qué lo hiciste!! Porque traicionar a tu diosa!! – mientras le propinaba un sonoro puñetazo en el rostro.

Hyoga: Hu. Hu. Porque la zorra se lo merece….. Por su culpa tuve que sufrir todo este tiempo… siendo hijo de Kido, viví como un pordiosero, y sobretodo…. Ella fue la causante del asesinato de mi madre!!! – con los ojos desorbitados fuera de sí.

Saori: Y….yo no sabía que tu madre..—acercándose llena de culpa por las cosas terribles que Mitsumasa Kido hizo en su nombre.

Saga: y todas las víctimas inocentes!!! Las 3 civiles y las 3 amazonas, que fueron para ti, un juguete??—furioso apartaba sin mucha delicadeza a su diosa y la colocaba a su espalda.

Hyoga: Son pura basura, Saga. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Porque somos iguales.—mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas y a vociferar que la única mujer que vale la pena es su madre.

Aioros: Cálmate Saga; tu no eres igual, tu estabas poseído por Ares. Este en cambio, no tiene remedio, está loco.—sujetando el brazo de su compañero que amenazaba al Cisne.

Camus: lo siento, esto es mi culpa. Yo le exigí que se olvidara de su madre. Que hiciera a un lado sus sentimientos. Que fuera frio. – todavía esposado se arrodillaba frente al patriarca y su diosa pidiendo clemencia por su alumno.

Shion: lo siento Camus, se lo mucho que quieres a tu alumno. A ti puedo perdonarte pues no tenías pruebas que fuera él. Pero Hyoga confeso sus razones y esas no la puedo pasar por alto. – mientras que con su poder mental libera al dorado de los grilletes.

Como formalidad, y debido a la paliza propinada (que nadie en santuario quería curar al traidor) se lo entregaron con vigilancia de Shaka y Saga para que curaran sus heridas en el hospital de Atenas y se cerrara el caso para la policía.

En el fondo del mar, en cabo Sunion, los ataúdes de hielo con un total de 5 víctimas fueron rescatadas. En un raid de locura homicida, Hyoga aseguraba que desde hace 1 año escuchaba la voz de su madre, ordenándole los sacrificios que debía realizar para poder resucitar.

El perito de la fiscalía, informo que sufría de paranoia. Pero ni el juez ni el Santuario lo considero inimputable. Solo esperaban que se repusiera encadenado a la cama del hospital para imponerle la condena. Pero nunca llegaría a cumplirse.

Mientras Saga, no se decidía a firmar la autorización para desconectar del respirador a Sabrina; su espíritu no se contento con la sentencia. Se dirigió a la habitación de Hyoga el cual estaba con analgésicos intravenosos, y drogado podía ver a Sabrina rondando.

Hyoga: Nooo!! Tú estas muerta, no puedes!!—asustado, ya que lo último que se esperaba era a su primera víctima.

Sabrina: bueno, digamos …. Que si que puedo. Más bien en este mes aprendí como no ser un simple fantasma triste. – mirándolo con odio puro.

Hyoga: una mujerzuela como tu no puede hacer nada contra mí. Soy un Santo.—tratando de intimidarla.

Sabrina: así como tú lo pasaste tan bien, ahora es mi turno de divertirme. – pronto un aura siniestra idéntica a la que emanaba cuando espantaba a los fantasmas hambrientos .

Pronto la habitación comenzó a temblar y la cama a levitar y girar en forma rápida. Hyoga gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie parecía escucharle.

Luego paso a introducir sus manos dentro del cuerpo oprimiendo su corazón. Rasguñando sus pulmones, produciendo un dolor inimaginable, uno equiparable al suyo. Antes de llegar a producir daños internos se detiene y prosigue con otro tipo de tortura.

Cuando se cansa, simplemente abre totalmente la válvula de analgésicos y se va …..

Sabiendo que el ya no volverá a lastimar a nadie; se acerca a su propio respirador y ya no necesita de nadie que lo haga por ella. Ya nada más le importaba, ella misma lo apago……

Cuando Saga llego esa tarde, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana, se encontró que la cama de Sabrina estaba desocupada. El corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando una de las enfermeras lo reconoció y le dijo que el respirador se desconecto solo.

Pronto llegaron los guardias que asigno el santuario a informarle del fallecimiento del reo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le pidió a su acompañante Mu que se hiciera cargo….

Paso un mes, en el cual prácticamente no dormía en su casa. El acoso espiritual era feroz, y consumía demasiada energía. Solo en casa de Shaka podía tener algo de calma, debido a los exorcismo que el buda realizaba.

Pero esa tarde debería volver a su templo. Shaka se iría a resolver unos asuntos pendientes en India.

Con las sombras de la noche cubriendo sus pasos, se encaminaba hacia la calzada zodiacal. Conocía bien el camino, por lo que no fue difícil llegar. Cruzo por la primera casa, saludo amablemente a los ocupantes y al caballero de tauro. Se dirigió sin demoras hacia su destino, géminis.

Saga se sorprendió de encontrar su morada libre de espectros. La atmosfera era limpia y liviana. Y allí la encontró. Sentada como la primera vez en el sofá de la sala lateral. Lucia radiante con una túnica blanca de doncella, y sus bucles acomodadas en un semi recogido.

Saga: Sabrina…. Volviste. Pensé que ya…-- fue silenciado por el índice de la muchacha.

Sabrina: Cuando desperté, no recordaba muchas cosas. Todo era confuso, intente volver a mi vida cotidiana, pero me sentía fuera de lugar. Entonces vino a mi casa la Señorita Saori y me devolvió los recuerdos perdidos. –

Saga: Sabes que yo nunca te podre dar una familia, ni una vida normal. Solo puedo ofrecerte parte de mi amor y luchar para protegerte – mientras tomaba sus manos.

Sabrina: yo no quiero una vida normal y nunca tuve planes de tener hijos. Me basta con tenerte cerca. – depositando un tímido beso en los labios de aquel hombre al que amabas con locura.

Saga correspondió a su beso y pronto demandaba que esa boca se abriera para explorarla con su lengua. La apreso con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura y……

Kanon: Esa es el nuevo escudero??? Para que sepas, yo también soy santo de géminis, y con mi hermano, somos tan unidos que lo compartimos tooodoo!!—al momento que dos impactos de almohadonazos le daban de lleno en la cara.

Saga: no te pases de vivo que contigo no comparto ni el baño!! Y ella es Sabrina, mi escudera "personal". – presentándola ya que Kanon no puede ver espíritus.

Kanon: la muerta!!?? Vaya que recuperada estas!! Podrías no ser egoísta y traer cuando quieras alguna hermana o prima. – con entusiasmo.

Sabrina: Claro, tengo un harem de amigas y primas sin novio y te pido disculpas si te asuste. Prometo no obligarte más a ver telenovelas.—

Kanon: solo Telenovelas?? Bueno, mejor me voy porque mi hermano me hace señas raras y no le entiendo. – fingiendo demencia, los dejo a solas.

Saga: Donde nos habíamos quedado?? – mientras volvía abrazar a Sabrina por la cintura.

Sabrina: No se, creo que me querías enseñar las dependencias y mis "obligaciones". – con marcado doble sentido.

Saga: Ser mi escudera, no te será sencillo, soy un amo muy exigente así que vas a tener que prestar mucha atención. La prioridad en esta casa es la higiene. – mientras la llevaba alzada hacia la puerta que conducía al baño…….

Fin.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, ya que todo nos ayuda a crecer. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.


End file.
